


StarEmblem: The Knight of Daphnel

by TheAshenJedi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenJedi/pseuds/TheAshenJedi
Summary: Fire Emblem: Three Houses enters a galaxy, far, far away in this Star Wars AU! Civil war has broken out in the Fódlan Galaxy and the Adrestian Empire rules with an iron fist. As the Imperial juggernaut looms over the Faerghus system, the Jedi Knight Ingrid Brandl Galatea is sent to the Outer Rim to join forces with the Alliance in hopes of forming resistance capable of stopping this grave threat.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 3





	1. Ambush in the Duscur System

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first ever FanFic. The only other writing I’ve done before is writing scripts for screenplays and newscasts so bare with me if I’m a bit rusty. I just really love Star Wars and Fire Emblem and wanted to try and combine the two. Whether you are a fan of one of the fandoms or both I hope you all enjoy :D

The Shield of Fraldarius drifted through the void. Its azure hull shimmered like a sapphire amongst obsidian. The vessel served as transport for high value individuals. Inside the cockpit, two pilots exchanged glances between the viewport and the instruments. One of them reaches for the intercom.

"We will be making the jump to Fhirdiad in just a few moments"

In the living quarters radiated the sound of two wooden sticks smacking each other followed by two children making lightsaber sounds. 

"SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED! WOOMMM WOOOMM"

"PSSHH PSSSSHH Don't do it Glenn, you can still turn back to the light!"

Glenn and Ingrid exchanged strikes with their pretend sabers. Despite their young age, they showed great form in sword play. Glenn put his hand out which cause Ingrid to drops to her knees pretending to choke.

"G... Glenn... don't... please" she pleaded

"Any last words, little Jedi?" replied Glenn

"I... l-love you..."

"You... what?"

Using the distraction as an opportunity, the blonde took a slash at Glenn's leg. He fell down with shock on his face.

"That was a dirty trick!" he growled

Ingrid points the tip of her saber to his throat and smirks.

"You are beaten"

She offers her hand and pulls up her beloved. The two looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Come now, that session left me famished. Let's go to the dining hall!"

"Heh, the grace of a Jedi but the appetite of a Wookiee"

The couple leave their quarters and walk down the hall. Various individuals roamed the vessel. Politicians, soldiers, nobles and commoners both humanoid and alien. They eventually arrive to a large cafeteria-like room. The smell of various foods flowed through Ingrid's nostrils which gave her a bounce in her step. They sat down at a table and were greeted by serving droid.

"Well, well, well! Look at this lovely couple!”

Glenn typed the order onto the tablet for the droid. It scurried off on its one wheel to the kitchen. An awkward silence lingered at the table. Glenn eventually broke that silence.

“So how does it feel knowing that we will become Jedi? Learning the ways of the force? Building a lightsaber?” 

Ingrid rested her head on her hand. Looking out the window into space.

“Do you think they will still allowed us to continue training because of... us? According to the texts, attachment is forbidden because it can lead to the dark side”

“This marriage is necessary, Ingrid. Otherwise, Daphnel will not gain the funds needed to sustain itself and will be nothing more then a glorified rock”

“I know... I want what’s best for my family but I also want to become a Jedi Knight to protect others too. If there was some way to achieve both of those goals....”

The serving droid arrived with the food along with two glasses of green fizzy fluid. A drop of drool fell from the side of Ingrid’s mouth. The couple took their glasses and clanked them together.

“May the Force be with us”

The ship jerked followed by a thundering explosion. Glenn and Ingrid flew from their table. Dining utensils, glasses and plates littered the floor like an ocean of metal and glass. A volley of blaster fire filled the room. Many civilians were gunned down before they could come to their senses. Ingrid struggled to get up as she was still dazed from the initial impact. She felt a hand tug at her arm and she started running. Glenn guided her through the laser barrage and fallen bodies. They tore though the kitchen and into a storage room. Glenn pushed a piled of boxes in front of the door.

“Who were those people, Glenn?”

“Duscur pirates... they must’ve detected our ship entering their system”

A pair of footsteps could be heard as one of the pirates entered the kitchen. Glenn and Ingrid held each other close. A male voice, most likely the chef, could be heard sobbing outside. He pleaded for mercy only to be silenced as the pirate pulled the trigger. Ingrid tightened her grip on Glenn. The footsteps stopped as the pirate walked up to the storage room door. The couple closed their eyes and held their breath.

“Enough lolygaggin! The children are in the living quarters!” barked another voice

The pirate walked away from the door and left the kitchen. Glenn and Ingrid let out a sigh of relief as they pushed the boxes from the door and slowly pushed it open. Glenn stumbled upon the body of the chef. His face twisted in fear and agony. 

“Filthy monsters! They’ll pay for the lives they have taken!”

Ingrid walked up to Glenn and held his hand.

“There is nothing we could’ve done. We should send a distress signal to any Kingdom forces in the area. Then find a ship out of here”

“You want to run away as these dastards take the lives of our people? We should take the fight to them and show them what happens when they mess with the future Jedi of Faerghus!”

“Glenn, I understand you want justice but what will two children do against these pirates?”

“We will improvise...”

Glenn releases his grip from Ingrid and exits the kitchen. Ingrid sighs and follows him. The cafeteria was reduced to a smoldering mess. The smell of lovely food was reduced to smoke, burnt plastic and flesh which left Ingrid’s stomach in knots. They went to the door where the guard got shot and Glenn picked up his blaster. The couple ran through the living quarters searching through every room for survivors with no avail. It was dead quiet save for the drone of the alarm. They eventually reached a fork in hallway: one to the cockpit, the other to the hanger.

“We will kill two birds with one stone if we split up. You go contact help and I’ll get us a ship out of here”

“Alright Glenn, be careful” 

She hugged him tightly and they go their separate ways.


	2. Tragedy in the Duscur System

Ingrid arrived at the cockpit. She placed herself at the side of the doorway, pressed the button and the door slid open. The bodies of the pilots were limp in their seats. She went to one of the seats and moved one of the bodies to the side to access the computer and found a private channel.

“This is Ingrid Brandl Galatea of The Shield of Fraldarius! We are under attack! Requesting assistance at this locati-“

A shadow loomed over her. She turned around and jumped to the side as the pirate swung the butt of his rifle at the computer screen causing it to crack and flicker. Ingrid regained her footing as the brute turned around and chuckled.

“No help for you, Lady Knight”

The blonde sprinted out the doorway only to be greeted by two more pirates. The three of them surrounded her with their blasters at the ready.

“Come now, let’s make this easy and be a good little girl” 

Ingrid’s heart was racing as she realized the gravity of the situation. Then she remembered what she read from the Jedi texts.

“Your eyes can deceive you don’t trust them”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while holding her hands out. She listened to the footsteps of the pirates. Felt their heartbeat and their movements. The pirates glanced at each other, confused, then back at Ingrid. The one at the cockpit door placed his finger on the trigger and began to pull. At the same time, Ingrid opened her eyes and lunged to the side. The blaster bolt flew past her head and struck one of the pirates standing next to each other. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“What the hell?” exclaimed the pirate next to his fallen comrade

In one fluid motion, Ingrid grabbed the blaster of the fallen pirate and shot the other two in quick succession. They were dead before they hit the ground. She exhaled and stood in place, flabbergasted. 

“That felt so... natural. What that the force at work or was I just lucky?”

She holstered the blaster and headed to the hanger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn was pinned down behind a pair of crates in the corner of the hanger. He tried to poke his head out but the blaster fire was too intense as more pirates entered the hanger. 

“Dammit, maybe splitting was a bad idea...”

Ingrid entered the hanger bay controls in the opposite side of the hanger. She examined the control panel trying to find something of use. She found a red button and pressed it. This released the clamps holding a small starfighter. Ingrid climbed the ladder to the catwalks above. Glenn saw his girlfriend on the ladder.

“What the hell is she thinking?”

Ingrid climbed inside. Dozens of lights for various systems flickered in the interior of the fighter. She turned of the engine and the laser controls.

“Let’s see if my time in the simulations pay off...”

The pirates noticed the fighter come to life and diverted their attention to it. Their shots harmlessly glanced off the shields and the fighters laser cannons hummed to life. Ingrid pulled the trigger and rained fire on the intruders. The pirates started to panic and tried to escape only to get incinerated. The hanger was cleared in seconds. Ingrid landed the fighter next to Glenn, climbed out and wave at him. He shook his head is disbelief. 

“I could’ve handled it”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and the two embraced each other.

“Thank you for your help, Ingrid”

“I wasn’t able to get comms working but at least we have a way out of here”

They turned to the starfighter. As soon as they started to board it, a massive gunship entered the hanger force field and revved up its lasers. The couple tried to run but it was too late. The fighter bursts into flames sending both of them flying several feet into the air.

Ingrid was lying on the floor of the hanger. Her ears were ringing from the explosion. She tried to get up but couldn’t move her legs. Debris from the starfighter pinned her in place. Several footsteps grew louder and closer. A pirate with half of his skull replaced with cybernetics. Their leader towered over her.

“So you’re the troublemaker gunning down my men... the Empire has a big price for nobles such as yourself”

“OVER MY DEAD BODY”

A metal girder gets slammed over the head of the leader. Glenn screamed as he pushed him over and gave home a no holds bared beatdown with the debris. Ingrid tried to escape the debris with no avail. She could do nothing but watch. Glenn stood over the lifeless body of the leader. He dropped the girder and went over to Ingrid. 

“I guess we’re even now”

Glenn lifted the debris off of his lover and hug each other tightly. Ingrid rests her chin on Glenn’s shoulder. Her eyes widen with shock as the pirate leader started to get up, blaster in hand. Before she could say a word he pulls the trigger and strikes Glenn in the back. He falls down face first. Ingrid felt her body fill with rage and tried to charge the pirate. A sharp pain ran though her legs and she fell down to the floor. The leader laughed and stood over the two of them.

“You know, I should kill you where you stand and bring your corpse to the Empire. However, I think I’m going to let you suffer instead”

He climbed onto the boarding ramp of his gunship

“May the force be with you” he said in a mocking tone

The ship flew away as Ingrid sat in the hanger, alone and helpless. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Glenn flipped himself over and was breathing heavily. Ingrid held him in her arms. She felt herself choking up. He reaching into his pocket and pulled out a capsule.

“I wanted to give this to you at the academy... but I don’t know if that’s possible now”

“Shut up! You’re going to be okay!” the blonde replied sobbing

“Ingrid please... I want you to promise me you’ll become a powerful Jedi Knight...”

He put the capsule in her hand and closed it with both of his. Ingrid’s body was shaking but managed to utter a few words

“I.. I-I promise...”

Glenn smiled weakly

“Thank you, and remember I will always be by your side...”

His eyes grew hazy as he drew his last breath. Ingrid closed his eyes, hugged his face and cried quietly. She cursed herself for not saying something, for not being strong enough to free herself, to the pirates who brought this suffering upon herself.

When she regained her composure, she gently put down Glenn’s body and examined the capsule he gave her. She twisted the top open and a translucent crystal fell into her palm. It was a Kyber crystal: the heart of a lightsaber. It shimmered and made a small hum. She placed the crystal close to her chest.

“I promise to become a guardian of peace and justice... so that nobody has to ever experience this trauma...”

The hum got louder and her hand started glowing. Ingrid opened her palm and noticed the crystal turned a fiery orange. It called to her, bonded with her. She put the crystal back in the capsule and looked up to see a Kingdom gunship enter the hanger. The reinforcements finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit darker vs the last one. Next time, we will be jumping a few years forward into Three House’s war phase!


	3. The Speeder Chase

Ingrid gasped as she woke up from her slumber. Her heart was racing. Several patches of sweat ran up and down her body. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed as she examined her living quarters. The dimly lit room was empty save for the bed, a desk with a computer, some pull out shelves on the walls, and a small mirror next to the shelves.

“Another nightmare...”

Even as a fully fledged Jedi Knight, Ingrid was still haunted by that tragic day. Jumping out of her bed, she went to one of the shelves and pull out her tunic. Normally, most Jedi wear plain, simple garments to represent their lack of attachment; but with the fall of the academy at Garreg Mach she made her own modifications for personal reasons as well as to avoid detection from the Empire. Instead of the usual browns and tans, Ingrid’s tunic consisted of various blues from cyan to navy. In addition, the lower portion was adorned with a few buttons and instead of a long robe she opted for a small cape that went down to her waist with a brown fur collar on top. She donned her outfit, closed the shelf and opened another. Inside was her lightsaber.

“I will always be by your side”

Glenn’s final words echoed in Ingrid’s head as she pulled out her weapon. The hilt was as large as most double-bladed saber staffs. However, there was a switch near the bottom which extended it further turning it into a spear-like weapon. With a press of the button, an amber blade ignited from the emitter. It filled the room with orange glow. She stared at the blade with determination before deactivating the weapon and collapsing the hilt to its smaller form. After closing the shelf, she took a glance at the mirror. As a Padawan, Ingrid had Rapunzel-like hair that she tied in a massive rat tail down her back. When she became a Jedi, she removed her tail and went with a boyishly short haircut for practicality and to dedicate her position in the Order. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her living quarters and into a small hallway which lead to the cockpit. The ship was smaller and more dreary compared to the one from her childhood. She opened the door to the cockpit and found a small astromech droid operating the navigation controls. The cream colored droid turned its head around.

“beep beep du-weep” it chimed in a feminine tone

“Good work, Mercie. Set a course to the Almyra system”

M3-RC3, better know by its nickname “Mercie”, has served as Ingrid’s assistant long before the fall of the Monastery from repairs to navigation to communications. It was part of the BB series which consisted of a head on top of a larger orb that it rolled around on. Ingrid sat in the pilot seat next to Mercie. She took the controls and stared out the viewport. The ship exited hyperspace to a lush planet with a mixture of green forests and arid deserts. They finally made it to Almyra.

“Wow... this is much different compared to Daphnel or any of the other Faerghus planets”

The ship entered the planet’s atmosphere and proceeded to a small city on top of fertile plains. There was a cylindrical building with a round opening in the ceiling where the landing pad was. The ship extended its landing gear and powered down. A ramp extended from the underside of the ship as Ingrid walked out with Mercie trailing behind.

“Sorry Mercie, but I need you to stay on the ship in case the Kingdom sends out any transmissions”

“Dwoooo...” Mercie replied as its head drooped like a sad dog

Ingrid kneeled down and pat her astromech on the head. It turned around and rolled its way up the landing ramp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city was bustling with activity making it a challenge for the Jedi to maneuver through. Despite the cacophony of voices and herds of people, the city had a relaxing atmosphere as if they were unaware of a war happening in the core worlds. Ingrid scanned her surroundings, found a cantina and walked inside. There was a staircase that lead downstairs to a large basement-like room. Numerous tables with various humans and aliens were strung around and the bar was all the way in the back. She walked up to the bar and was greeted by a Quarren, a squid-like alien.

“Oh ho! Another off-worlder! What can I do for ya?”

Ingrid held her hand out and dropped a small pile of credits in front of the bartender.

“I’ll take a Blaiddyd bourbon with a cute little umbrella” she glanced left and right, then back to the squid. “I’m also looking for someone in particular”

The bartender took the credits and picked up a clean glass.

“A drink and information, huh? Got some important political business to attend to?”

“You could say that” replied the Jedi “Does the Empire come here often?”

The Quarren’s beady black eyes widened

“Normally we get the occasional patrols, but they’ve been visiting more frequently ever since the fall of the academy. They’re probably looking for surviving Jedi... such as yourself” he glances over the bar table at Ingrid’s lightsaber.

“Then you know why I’m here”

The bartender nodded and brought a glass over with a gold umbrella. He lightly tapped the top of it and walked away. Ingrid pulled it out and found a small cylinder attached to it. She then pulled up her sleeve which hid a communicator and placed the cylinder into a port and moved her wrist to her mouth.

“Mercie, I’m sending some data your way” she whispered

Numerous individuals started running away from the entrance of the cantina as two black and red armored soldiers plus an officer walked down the staircase. They started to investigate each of the patrons for identification. Ingrid placed her hand on her lightsaber preparing for the worst only to feel a tap on her shoulder. The bartender pointed to a door in the back.

“This way, master Jedi”

Ingrid walked into a dark storage room and the bartender went outside. She heard another set of footsteps draw closer. Someone else was in the room.

“You’ve caused quite the commotion, Miss Galatea”

A tall, slender man dressed in an extravagant purple and white outfit walked up to her. Ingrid smiled and shook hands with the individual.

“It’s good to see you Lorenz” Ingrid turned to hear the commotion in the cantina getting louder. “We should get going”

“Right this way” replied the noble and the two of them go up a staircase to a back entrance that led outside. There was a land speeder parked outside. Lorenz hopped into the driver seat, Ingrid in the passenger and drove off. Ingrid looked to see if anyone was following. No Imperial forces were to be seen. Lorenz pressed a button on the console and a blueish hologram of a Protocal Droid with rounded glasses appeared.

“IG-N4T5, I have recovered the Jedi! Report General Riegan as soon as possible” said the noble

The hologram disappeared and Lorenz casually put one hand on the wheel and the other on the door of the speeder. Ingrid relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes. Numerous different engines rang in her ears and she started to stand up in the speeder.

“What are you doing?!” Lorenz was taken aback by Ingrid’s behavior. She walked to the slowly walked to the back of the speeder and saw a half a dozen Imperial speeder bikes chasing them.

“We got company!” Ingrid said as she activated her saber spear. The bikes opened fired at the speeder. The Jedi deflected the blasts as Lorenz took evasive maneuvers. They bobbed and weaved between pedestrians and civilian vehicles. Two speeder bikes drove to the opposite sides of the land speeder. Lorenz pulled out a pistol with his free hand and shot the engine of the driver side bike. It bursted into flames and crashed into a building. The bike on the passenger side pulls out a pistol, but Ingrid slashes the barrel of the weapon. She then throws out her hand and the driver flies off the bike. The body bounces and rolls on the ground. Four speeder bikes remained. Lorenz noticed a small side road on the right.

“Hang on!” he said as he hit the brakes and made a sharp right turn. Ingrid deactivated her saber and held on tightly to the rear fin sticking out of the speeder. Two of the bikes continued down the main road while the other two when down the side road with them. It was much more narrow on this road which made it difficult to maneuver. The bikes fired at the speeder grazing the back bumper. Ingrid deflects a laser and hits the driver causing it the crash in a mess of smoke and metal. One bike remained as it drove closer to the speeder. Ingrid took a deep breath and jumped off the speeder, landed on the bike and smack the trooper with the blunt end of her lightsaber hilt. The trooper falls of the bike and lands into a market stall. She then takes control of the bike. The speeder and the bike make it to another open road. The Jedi jumps off the bike and into the passenger seat. Ingrid put her feet up on the console as she turns to Lorenz

"Impressive, most impressive... time to meet up with the rest of our Alliance" said Lorenz as the two drive off to an abandoned warehouse


	4. The Golden Deer

Lorenz parked the speeder in front of the warehouse and climbed out. Ingrid follow suit and stared at the structure. The dilapidated building was covered with rust and numerous windows were cracked. A golden deer motif was spray painted on the entrance but the paint faded to a mustard brown.

“This is your base of operations?” Ingrid asked

“Don’t be fooled, Master Galatea” replied Lorenz as he operated the panel next to the doorway “While I come from the jewel that is the planet Glouster, many of us were driven off our homes in the Leicster system when the Empire took over. As reluctant as I am to say it, we have to make do with what we have” After pressing a few keys, the doorway opened. The interior of the warehouse was empty save for a few metal storage containers. The two of them walked to an elevator at the end of the room. The machine rumbled and slowly moved downward.

The elevator reached the floor to a large room. There was a holo-computer in the center. A protocol droid could be seen at the computer. On one side of the room was the mess hall where a blonde Wookiee and a human with pink hair could be seen making food. The other side had training dummies meant for practice. Three individuals were there: two Jedi and one Mandalorian. The living quarters could be seen in the back. It consisted of six rooms with a seventh larger one on top that had could only be accessible with a ladder in addition to a private deck that overlooked the area. The door to the top room opened as young man walked out. His golden, quilted jacket shined in the artificial lighting. A bowcaster was slung over his back. He climbed down and walked up to Lorenz and Ingrid.

“Well if it isn’t the Knight of Daphnel. I should be honored” he said in a playful tone as he bowed in front of the Jedi.

“Claude von Riegan showing formality? The war must have really gone to your head” Ingrid chuckled as she shook hands with Claude. The three of them went to the holo-computer. The olive green droid turned around. Its glasses flickered in the light.

“Greetings! I am IG-N4T5, but you can call me “Ignatz”. How can I be of assistance?”

“Get the rest of the crew. I want to introduce the gang to our new Jedi friend” replied Claude. The droid pressed a few buttons and a buzzer went off as everyone in the room surrounded the computer.

“Wow... another Jedi?” exclaimed a young, small girl with white hair. Her pink eyes widened as her face filled with excitement. The other Jedi smiled weakly and nodded. Ingrid smiled back and she looked away shyly. Her blueish hair covering her eyes. The Mandalorian took off its helmet to reveal a young woman with her orange hair in a side ponytail. Her eyes scanned the new Jedi up and down.

“So this is the new girl huh, Claude” said the pink-haired girl. Her hair was up in two cinnamon buns. The Wookiee stood next to her and started whining. The girl laughed. “Oh stop Ralphie, you’ll have your lunch soon enough” Claude walks to the center of the gathering. He gestures Ingrid to join him and she follow suits.

“Alright everyone, that’s enough staring. Allow me to introduce the newest addition to our little group. This is Ingrid; she’s from the Faerghus system and is one of the surviving Jedi of Garreg Mach. She has come to help us to take back our homes. In return, the Alliance worlds will join forces with the Kingdom. With our newly formed Resistance, we just might have a chance against the Empire” The room lights up with commotion.

“I can tell you first hand she will make a fine addition to the team” Lorenz said with reassurance.

“Greetings Master Ingrid, My name is Lysithea” The white-haired girl bounced with enthusiasm “Can we do some training sometime? I have a firm grasp of the Force, but my lightsaber skills are lacking especially when compared to Marianne”

“O-oh, Lysithea please...” The blue-haired girl was still looking down but a blush could be seen on her cheeks. “You’re over exaggerating and besides I’m more of a healer then anything else”

“You Jedi are a weird bunch... you talk about being peacekeepers yet you served as generals before the fall of the academy” Ingrid locked eyes with the Mandalorian “No offense, I’m still baffled at how you beat our people in the Mandalorian War. I would love to spar with you sometime... Oh yeah, you can call me Leonie”

“Soooo Ingrid, I’m Hilda, I help out in some of the political affairs and I’m a bit of a fighter myself but now that you’re that’ll make things much easier” snickered the girl in pink. Claude put a hand to his face and groaned quietly. Ingrid laughed.

“I’m honored to be a part of such a wonderful group. I’ll do my best to help out however I can” Claude put a hand on her shoulder

“Good, cause we got a new mission tomorrow and we can use all the help we can get”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysithea and Leonie sat at the corner of the arena as Ingrid and Marianne brandished their sabers. The blonde took her hilt and extended it into its lance form before igniting the amber blade. Marianne pulled out a curved hilt with a hand guard. A navy blue blade went to life as she flourished the weapon. They set their weapons to low power to avoid any major injuries.

“Ready” Marianne said as she pointed the blade at Ingrid. Her bashful face faded to determination. Ingrid nodded and sprinted forward for a lunging stab that Marianne brushed aside. Despite the fact that she had the reach advantage with her weapon, Ingrid struggled to find an opening. The blue-haired Jedi gracefully parried every stab and slash like a stone wall of blue energy. Ingrid kept up the offensive pushing Marianne back to the edge of the arena. The two locked their sabers. Marianne got a feel for Ingrid’s blade and noticed that she had the advantage in leverage. She moved her body to the side and loosen the bind causing Ingrid to nearly topple forward. In a single motion, Marianne had the stage advantage and pressed the attack. Ingrid barely had enough time to deflect her blows. What was once a stone wall turned into a ballet of lunges and slashes. Marianne went for simple, precision strikes as she closed the gap on Ingrid. The lack of space between the two of them made it difficult for her to retaliate with her long weapon. They entered another bind. This time Ingrid was at the edge of the stage.

“Not bad, I’m surprised there are still practitioners of Form 2” Ingrid remarked. The second of the seven forms of lightsaber combat: better know as Makashi, was a duelist fighting style very similar to fencing. It had its advantages in one-on-one lightsaber combat but was considered obsolete as it was ineffective against blasters and multiple opponents.

“It’s a lost and forgotten art... another form of communication when words are not enough” replied Marianne.

“While it is important that a Jedi never forgets their traditions and customs...” At that same moment, Ingrid grabbed Marianne’s wrist and swung her leg to the inside of her opponent’s knee. She fell over as Ingrid grabs her lightsaber and holds the blades in a scissor-like fashion at her neck.

“We must also learn to adapt and survive”

“Wow, not bad” Leonie said as she clapped slowly. Ingrid deactivated both sabers, handed the hilt to Marianne and lifted her up.

“Where did your learn such technique?” asked Lysithea

“One of my friends back home told me that we should learn to use our hands and legs in combat in addition to our lightsabers” replied Ingrid as she collapsed and holstered her hilt. “I learned a few things from him and... his brother” She felt her body tense up at the thought of Glenn.

“I see, we could all learn a few things from you, Master Ingrid”

“While I’m flattered to be called such a title, you can just call me Ingrid. Besides, I’m only a Jedi Knight and I’m not yet worthy the rank of Master” replied the blonde. Lysithea nodded as she stood up from her spot and walked to Ingrid.

“Could I try a practice session with you?” she asked. Marianne’s eyes widened at the though of the young girl taking on the Jedi Knight.

“Lysithea, are you sure you’re up to the challenge?”

“I can handle myself, besides facing another Jedi would be invaluable for honing my skills” She pulled out her lightsaber. A violet blade emerged as she pressed the button. Ingrid chuckled

“Well who am I to deny such an eager learner but be warned, I will not hold back” Ingrid ignited her spear as the two of them stood in the center of the arena. They both stared each other down looking for any movements. Ingrid waited for a reaction. Lysithea took a deep breath relaxed the tension in her shoulders as she lifted her saber up to her chest and her right side. She simultaneously jumped and slashed at Ingrid’s left shoulder. The Jedi Knight dodged right and blocked her attack. Lysithea’s fighting style was unorthodox: she performed incredible acrobatics that she used in tandem with her swings. Ingrid stood her ground as she read the movements of the young girl and parried her attacks. The albino-haired Jedi yelled as she leaped into the air that followed into a downward swing. Ingrid blocked the midair attack leaving Lysithea suspended in the air for a moment before back flipping and landing on the ground.

“Form 4... not surprising for someone such as yourself”

“It’s not perfect, but I’m trying to take advantage of the Force to help with my lack of strength and size” replied Lysithea. The fourth of the seven lightsaber forms; known as Ataru, was an aggressive, acrobatic form that allowed the user to attack from various angles. However, it was taxing on the body and prolonged use could easily tire the practitioner. Ingrid used this weakness as an opportunity and went on the offensive. She swung her pike saber at Lysithea and she jumped out of the way. Ingrid continued her flurry of swings as her opponent jumped and blocked. She went for a lunging stab. Lysithea backflipped out of the way, sweat pouring from her face as she tried to catch her breath. She deactivated her saber and collapsed to one knee. Ingrid pointed the tip of her lance to the girl’s neck. Marianne gasped as she ran to the arena. Leonie followed her.

“Blast, I thought I had it down that time...” Lysithea uttered, still catching her breath. Ingrid offered her hand and lifted her up.

“You fought well, I sense a hidden potential in your form” Ingrid replied as she patted her shoulder. Suddenly, a loud growling noise was heard. Lysithea moved a step away from Ingrid.

“Was that... your stomach?” asked Marianne. Leonie started to laugh as Ingrid’s face turned red.

“Alright that’s enough training for now. Let’s get something to eat” said Ingrid as the group walked to the mess hall.


	5. Hidden Cargo

Ingrid dragged her feet as she left her living quarters. It was early in the morning and nobody was to be found. She sat down in the center of the training room and placed her saber on the floor in front of her. The weapon began to levitate and disassemble itself. The components littered the floor with the orange kyber crystal in the center. Ingrid brought the crystal up to her face.

“There is no emotion, there is peace...” she whispered. The crystal hummed and shimmered. “There is no emotion, there is peace...” there was a strain in her voice. The crystal glowed brighter as Ingrid started breathing heavily. “There is... no emotion...” A wave of anger overcame her as the sight of Glenn’s lifeless body and the pirate leader who took his life filled her thoughts. It lingered in her being like a scab that wanted to be scratch.

“Struggling to sleep?”

Ingrid gasped as the crystal fell to the ground. She haphazardly scooped up the pieces like a child who was up long past their bedtime. She looked up to see Claude standing over her. He sat down next to her. “Interesting...” he said, looking at the mess of lightsaber parts.

“Uh yes” Ingrid stammered “This is the power cell, over her is the activation switch and the emitter goes over-“

“Not that... this” The hair raised on Ingrid’s neck as he caressed the crystal. “The crystal changes color as it bonds with its user correct?” Ingrid nodded. “How do you get a red one?”

“They come from a Sith technique known as Bleeding. Kyber crystals naturally repel the dark side. In order for them to use the crystal, they pour their anger and hatred in order to bend it to their will. The result is a red crystal that creates the Sith's iconic crimson blade. You can also heal a crystal that has bled which will turn it white” replied Ingrid. “Why do you ask? Haven’t Marianne and Lysithea told you about these things?”

“They do, but I always wondered... is it possible to only partially bleed a crystal. Like if a Jedi had a secret grudge against someone or kept their emotions hidden” Ingrid shook her head.

“Nonsense, Jedi have been trained to resist such temptations” She assembled the the rest of her saber by hand, leaving only the crystal chamber along with the plate that covers it. She held her hand out. “Now if you don’t mind” Claude gave her the crystal, a smirk grew on his face.

“Thanks for sharing” He walked to the central computer. Ingrid finished up her lightsaber and followed him. Ignatz was typing away on the keyboard, the droid turned its head to the two of them.

“Shall I alert the others, Master Riegan?” he asked. Claude nodded and the droid pressed a button on the console. The buzzer went off again as the rest of the Golden Deer groggily left their rooms and to the computer.

“Rise and shine everyone, now I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve brought you here as such early hours... Ignatz would you be so kind as to show us why” The droid pressed a button and the hologram of the planet zoomed in to a large cargo ship flying to a small plateau outside the city. The top of the plateau opened and the ship landed inside.

“You think it’s the Empire” asked Hilda.

“Most likely, how else were they able to find miss Galatea so quickly?” replied Lorenz. Raphael roared as he slammed his fists together.

“Easy there, big guy” said Claude “As much as I loved to go in guns blazing, they’d lock up that little base a moments notice. We need a more... delicate approach” He turned his gaze to Hilda and she nodded in approval. “I know some dock workers during these hours. They’ll let us into the landing pad where those cargo ships go to refuel and we can sneak ourselves a ride to that base!” she giggled.

“Alright, then it’s settled. Let’s unravel the secrets of that base”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two landspeeders parked themselves to a side entrance of their destination. Claude, Ingrid, Hilda, and Lorenz walk out of one of the speeders. The pink-hair girl skipped over to the door where one of the workers was standing. She had a small conversation with them and the worker opened the door. Claude gave a thumbs up to the other speeder. Lysithea, Marianne, Leonie and Raphael follow suit as they all enter the secret entrance. The landing pad was a large, cylindrical room. I slew of empty boxes and barrels were found in the corner. A smaller room where hangar controls was in the opposite corner. Hilda’s contact started operating the controls and the top of the room opened up.

“So how are we gonna take this ship?” asked Ingrid. “I assume they aren’t just gonna give it to us if we ask nicely”

“We are gonna be the cargo” Claude replied as he pointed toward the boxes.

“Really Claude? They are all gross and dusty!” groaned Hilda. Claude shrugged.

“I never said we weren’t gonna get our hands dirty. Come on, let’s get to it”

Each member in the group proceeded to stuff themselves in the containers. Raphael found a massive box to fit his figure. Lysithea squeezed herself into a little barrel. Hilda and Marianne both went into another box. Leonie put her helmet on and jumped into a larger barrel. Lorenz stood inside a tall box like a vampire in a casket. Finally Ingrid and Claude entered a box together. The scoundrel looked at Ingrid and winked.

“May the force be with us”

The cargo ship flew over the opening casting a shadow over the hanger. The worker proceeded to get the fuel pump. The box had no light, so Ingrid closed her eyes. She could hear the armor of the Empire soldiers clanking on the loading on the loading ramp. The ground started to shake as they cargo got loaded onto.

“Bingo” whispered Claude. The shaking eventually stopped and the clanking faded away as the soldiers left the room. He slowly opened the top of the box. They were in the cargo hold with boxes and barrels that reached the ceiling. Ingrid poked her head out as well and they both take the lid off the box. The rest of the Golden Deer opened their containers. Leonie walked around the various boxes. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet. Her visor scanned various contents that appeared as blue holograms. The Mandalorian lifted up a lid of a container. Black and red blasters with the Empire logo on the grip littered the floor of the box.

“Yep, they’re definitely smuggling Imperial gear to the base” she said. Claude pulled out his communicator and Ignatz popped up. “What’s our situation, Ignatz?”

“Scans indicate there are only two troopers on that vessel” he replied. Claude nodded. He gestured his squad to the exit of the cargo hold. The door opens to a hallway that led to the cockpit. They walk up to the doorway. Claude whistled Raphael over. The Wookiee cracks his knuckles as he opens the door. Two Imperial soldiers looked back confused. Raphael smacked their helmets together and they fell to the ground limp. Claude took control of the ship as they fly towards the plateau. The doorway opened as the ship landed in the hanger. Ingrid glanced outside the cockpit. The room was clean, pristine with a black and red motif. It was a literal red flag that there was Imperial forces on Almyra. The ship lands and Claude pulls out his bowcaster from his back.

“Hilda, keep an eye on the ship. Everyone else with me”


End file.
